Giggles
by Lirch
Summary: Raven is feeling happy,why is she so happy?Join the titans as various things happen to Raven she get turns into a child,is a popstar,get's hired as a model,and more!BBRae,not drabbles,No Flames,R&R,first story!DISCONTINUED UNTIL OTHERWISE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans

Raven sat up in her be and yawned,suddenly she is giggling,suddenly her usual short purple hair turned a light pink and started to 's hair grew down all the way to her ankles,Raven giggled again and her skin now turned a lighter pink than her jumped out of bed a big smile on her face,two little fangs poking ,I feel strange,I feel so happy,Raven looked around her dark room,her eyes shifted to her walked over to her closet,her pink hair dragging behind her,she opened her moved aside her cloaks,barely glancing at them.

Behind her cloaks were lots of clothes of different colors,she kept searching until she came to a short pink jumper that reached her knees and fluffed out a little,next she picked out a pink blouse and pink grinned happily and laid her outfit on her bed,she slipped on her then looked at her long hair,I can fix that,Raven thought.

She went over to her dresser and opened a drawer,she dug to the back and pulled out two hot pink took one side of her hair and put it up in the scrunchy,she did the same to the other side,her ponytails hoisted up to her smiled in delight and peered at her clock,1:23,she would usually be up at hurried downstairs to the OP's,when she got there it was loud as usual,Robin listening to loud music,Starfire cooking,and Beastboy and Cyborg playing video Raven got excited and yelled, "Good Morning!",her voice sounding like her emotion Happy but titans turned and looked at her,Beastboy's jaw dropped,Cyborg was scanning her repeatedly,Starfire dropped her bowl of 'food',and Robin's eye's twitched.

"What?" Raven asked curiously."R-Raven is that you?" Beastboy asked steadily."Yep!"Raven shouted scanned her for like the thousandth time,"Yep,it's her..." He said slowly."Well,I think friend Raven looks the adorable,I did not know she liked the pink!" Star said and sweat dropped,"Uh,Raven,what are you dressed in?" he asked frowned and looked at him with big watery eyes,"What,you don't like it." she said,it was more of a statement than a question."Wha-no,I mean,I like it!" Robin said hurriedly trying not to hurt the 15 year old girl's feelings.

Suddenly Beastboy felt jealous,he started walking over to Raven,"Well,I think you look very cute R-", then he tripped over the cord to the game station,whilist pulling out the squatted next to him,"Thanks BB,but...your cuter!" Raven squealed and pinched his cheeks,Beastboy blushed chuckled,while Cyborg laughed,and Star giggle

A/N:Well,this is the first chapter,I know it's short but I'll add a very long chapter next,this is only BBRae,okay,R&R no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N I saw the spelling mistakes,sometimes FanFiction takes out my words and make my spelling look bad,well I'll try to make this a long chapter for you,and I'll consider your ,also excuse my spelling mistakes,and,Enjoy!

Raven dragged Beastboy and Cyborg all the way to the carnival,no,literally dragged them earned them many stares,"So,a carnival Rae," Beastboy said nervously "I didn't expect this," he chuckled stopped and grinned at them,she dropped them both from their collars(Does Cyborg have a collar?)."Nope," She started giggling uncontrolably "We're going underground!" Cyborg gulped,"What?" Raven smiled again,Wow,Raven was beatiful,but when she smiles she's perfect,Beastboy thought."Well,it's been an rumor that there's treasure down there!"

"What,I hate pirate stuff it's so boring!" Cyborg groaned."Com'on guys,it'll be fun,but we'll be rolling with these-" Raven grabbed a remote out of nowhere,three hoverboards flew up to and Cyborg's jaws dropped,the hopped on the boards,Raven pink,Beastboy green,and Cyborg blue.

"Come on," Raven shouted,they all hovered over to the skys,(Totally Uneccesery(SP?)),then they landed in the outer areas of the carnival where not many people flicked her rist up,signalling them to jumped off her hoverboard.

She walked over to a big black blanket,"Let's go!"

A/N This is really short,sorry,and it's a lame place to end it...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N Okay,another chapter,I want to make alot for one day to attract more people,anyway,Enjoy!

Raven,Cyborg,and Beastboy headed down through the hole,BB and Cy had found out when Raven moved the blanket a hole was used their hoverboards to float down were suprised to see that there was rubies,diamonds,and gold everywhere."Rae,how did you know this was down here?" Beastboy questioned.

"Well," Raven said in a serious voice,"It's something more down here,something dangerous..." Raven stared at the ground."Exactly what kind of secret?" Cyborg asked. "Well,I have a confession..." Raven said."What exactly is it?" Beastboy asked eagearly.

"I'm not Raven..."

Sorry for the REALLY short chapter,it sucked I know,but I'll make more today,Bai!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Okay so I'll be

continuing this, also handling other stories, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the new emotions

* * *

Cyborg and Beastboy both held shocked faces, "What!" they screamed. Raven sighed, "Well I'm one of Raven's emotions, I came to inform you that her other emotions are coming, one called Insane, she may see fun, but she's a bit crazy." Beastboy didn't get what she was actually saying, "So she's going to be crazy cool?" he asked. "No, she's-" Cyborg cut her off, "You're fading!" he yelled in alarm.

Her eyes widened, then she disappeared shouting, "The Pend-"

"Great," Beastboy said "We don't know what's going to happen to rae now, and what's The Pend?" Cyborg shook his head, "I think she was cut off before she could tell us the rest, let's go tell the other titans."

They then hurried back to the tower, not knowing what was awaiting them when they went back.

* * *

Robin ducked as Raven through water bombs at him, this Raven had long white hair, white skin, a white chakra, and a white cloak and leatord. The bomb exploded, and left a large whole in the wall. "Whoopsies," The Raven said with a slight insane tone "That was a real bomb!" A starbolt was thrown towards her, but she dodged. "You want to play too, Star!" Insane Raven threw one at Starfire and she ducked. "Why are you doing this Friend Raven!" she yelled hysterically.

Insane Raven tilted her head innocently, then smiled widely and took out a bigger bomb, "For my enjoyment!" she then let the bomb explode, half of the tower exploded.

* * *

I was too lazy to make it longer, after reading please REVIEW!

Insane Raven: Yep review or I'll blow you up!


End file.
